


Reality Toss

by ScarletChica



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletChica/pseuds/ScarletChica
Summary: Kageyama’s not gay. He’s not going to offer any further explanation because that would just be stupid. He’s not. When his visiting aunt goes too far teasing him and doubt’s introduced, he has to prove to her, and, by extension, everyone else, that he’s absolutely not gay. What he doesn’t expect, however, is how hard it would be to prove to himself.





	Reality Toss

“You should hang out with Hinata tomorrow.”

His mom stood in the kitchen, the morning sunlight spilling onto the table. The smell of fried eggs floated into the air.

Kageyama felt the gentle tug of a slight draft on his stiff black uniform. His mom was airing out the house, like she did in the morning before she left for work and Kageyama went to school.

Every morning he drank glass of milk, filled to the top. Unless, he or his mom forgot to pick up milk at the store, which was the worst day ever. Well, if he were Hinata, he supposed, but he didn’t consider himself that sentimental.

Even though it was his favorite, he simply stared at it. Or glared at it, apparently he had trouble differentiating between the two. He didn’t want to drink his milk until breakfast was ready.

It wasn’t an unusual thing for his mom to suggest he spend time with Hinata, especially when Kageyama wouldn’t stop talking about volleyball, which was always (“Enough volleyball talk! Go tell Hinata about it.”), or when she just thought he was being “antisocial.”

But it was still fairly early in the morning, his mom was cooking breakfast, and Kageyama hadn’t even brought up volleyball yet. Well, maybe he had a little.

“You know you should probably say good morning to someone before you launch into volleyball strategy.” His mom had said.

It was also worth noting that he had had sleepovers with Hinata the past three Fridays in a row.

Kageyama crossed his arms. “I was gonna see him on Saturday.”

It wasn’t that the dates mattered. Hinata would probably be fine with the switch. So, it wasn’t really that either day was better than the other. He couldn’t come up with any solid logic why they couldn’t change them, he just didn’t want to.

“Your aunt’s coming to visit this weekend.” His mom set a bowl of rice in front of him. He watched the soft steam curl off of it for a second before poking the egg on top with his fork. “I thought you might get a bit antsy stuck around the house the whole weekend. You know she’s going to want to see you.”

Kageyama knew she was right, in a sense, but he wasn’t going to tell his mom that, so he swished the milk around in his glass. A little splashed out, running a white trail down the side, and dribbling onto his hand. He didn’t need to see his aunt at all.

It didn’t seem too long ago when his aunt had last visited, but now that he thought about it, the last time she came to visit, Kageyama had been way younger and a lot shorter. Now he definitely knew how long it had really been, remembering how his cheek had squashed into her scratchy knit sweater in an uncomfortably tight hug.

When his aunt had gone out with his mom, he took the sweater, which had been draped on the kitchen chair, and shoved it down the gap between his mom’s dresser and the wall. He didn’t really understand why he did it. Maybe it had to do with how scratchy it was.

For the rest of the visit, whenever his aunt talked to him, he broke into a sweat. When his mom asked him if he had seen the sweater, he put his hand over his mouth. He knew if he took it off, the truth would fall right out. Looking back, he hoped that she just thought he was as distraught about the disappearance of the sweater as his aunt was.

He decided it was only fair to spend time with his aunt by hanging out with Hinata on Friday. If he changed the days, he could make up for the sweater, probably, and appease his mom’s wishes. It also had to do with the fact that his mom’s request wasn’t a suggestion. Normally he would’ve protested such a proposition, but he knew if he didn’t agree, he wouldn’t be able to hang out with Hinata at all this weekend, which was worse than having to be flexible, he supposed. But maybe it would be better if he had this weekend to himself. No Hinata. No aunt. Not even mom. Nobody. Except maybe a volleyball.

Begrudgingly and with the most unwilling attitude possible was how Kageyama’s Friday night plans were decided.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama sat on the floor, leaning against his bed. A few drops of water fell on the screen of his phone and he rubbed them off with his bathrobe sleeve. Fresh out of the shower, his hair was still dripping. He glanced down at his phone.

 

 

> **Dumbass [8:10]**
> 
> excited for sat (o3o)*

It was Hinata’s text from earlier today.

Kageyama had seen it, yes, but he didn’t respond back. He didn’t usually respond to texts. He often didn’t know what to say back and everything he thought about sending just sounded dumb.

But he was going to respond back right now because his hair needed to dry before he went to bed. Sleeping with wet hair guaranteed a poor night’s sleep; it got his pillow all damp. Since his hair didn’t take long to dry at all, he’d have the perfect amount of time to send his text to Hinata before it did.

 

 

> **You [22:30]**
> 
> hey

He went with because he really didn’t know how to start this, but it was ok because Hinata already knew that anyway. What should he write next, (should he just ask)?

 

 

> **You [22:32]**
> 
> is it ok if we hang out tomorrow instead?
> 
> **Dumbass [22:33]**
> 
> aww, missed me?:D

No, of course not, dumbass, he wanted to punch back. But he bit his tongue and held back because he had a actual question and that probably wasn’t the best thing to say in that situation.

Kageyama’s phone started ringing. He glanced down at it and groaned. Hinata. Why did he have to call him? Kageyama almost wished he hadn’t texted him at all, but that would mean that he’d just have cancel their plans. He frowned.

Hinata’s response was as expected. “Well that’s no problem. It’s not like tomorrow is any different than Saturday.”

Kageyama shrugged. He knew it was stupid and that he just didn’t want to change his plans, but Friday was worse than Saturday because it wasn’t Saturday. Then he remembered Hinata couldn’t see his response. “Yeah.”

He heard a bit of laughing on Hinata’s end.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you just ask me in person?”

“Earlier… There wasn’t a good time.” Kageyama would’ve, honestly. But every time he felt like he could bring it up and ask, they were talking about something else and he felt like he couldn’t.

Hinata laughed. “You’re so awkward Kageyama!”

“Shut up, Hinata you idiot, or you’re gonna go by yourself.”

Hearing the smile in Hinata’s voice helped settle the odd uneasiness he’d been feeling since morning.

 

* * *

 

“I have to pick up your aunt from the airport tonight so the front door will be locked, okay?”

Kageyama nodded before taking another forkful of rice. His phone lit up with a text. He glanced down at it and rolled his eyes.

After Hinata called him last night, they had texted back and forth a bit. Now Hinata insisted on a response to some ridiculous meme he found.

that’s so dumb, I can’t believe you’re wasting my time making me look at that

His mom flipped the house key around her finger a few times, but Kageyama shook his head. “Wait, I’m doing something.”

“Well I’m leaving it here.” She patted the table. “Don’t forget it.” He nodded.

“Picking up your aunt, big project due next week, racing out the door for this and that, it always feels like I’m always go, go, go,” She sighed. “You know the instant I had more time I’d spend it with you.”

Kageyama shrugged.

His mom grabbed her bowl and stacked Kageyama’s in it. They fit together with a soft clink.

“Have fun with Hinata, okay, sweetheart?” She kissed Kageyama on top of the head. “You guys are headed to the mall, right? Maybe consider getting something for your aunt. Flowers would be nice.” She winked.

With that she was out the door, leaving Kageyama with his milk and Hinata’s memes for company.

He had school and morning practice anyway.

Kageyama’s afternoon with Hinata started out feeling like any other of their afternoons together. There was no reason to expect it to be any different.

Hinata and Kageyama didn’t buy anything at the mall except food. They usually walked around though, looking at everything, like they were doing now, Hinata at his side pointing at stuff he liked which mostly consisted of stuffed animals he found cute.

Hinata stopped at some stuffed kittens sitting on a shelf, and asked Kageyama to feel “how soft they were.”

Kageyama thought they looked creepy, and voiced his thoughts.

“Kageyama! They are not!” Hinata cradled one of the kitten stuffed animals in his arms. “Just look at them, they’re so adorable! How can you call that sweet face creepy?”

“It’s not very hard to.”

Hinata elbowed him. Kageyama hit Hinata back and Hinata hit him back again. Hinata shielded himself with his hands, waiting for Kageyama to strike. When nothing came, he peeked through his fingers, looking surprised, but Kageyama just rubbed his arm. As much as Kageyama wanted to whack him back even harder, he knew Hinata didn’t have it in him to stop and they could knock over a display.

Not like that had ever happened before.

“Natsu would love something like this.” Kageyama looked up from scanning the kids sports calendars for something volleyball-themed to Hinata holding a glossy black-and-white puppy figurine between his fingers.

Hinata always said that he was looking at them for his younger sister, but the way he looked at the toys, eyes shining, Kageyama thought he’d be just as thrilled receiving any of them himself.

It made him want to roll his eyes and tell him what an idiot he was, but looking at him, the words didn’t quite make it out of his mouth.

They left the children’s area, passing the legos and model trains on the way out. The bright and colorful scene faded into the sleek, modernness of the rest of the mall. Staggered tiles, green and white, covered the mall floor. They were disrupted only by the compass design in the center of the mall.

Hinata bounced around, occasionally bumping into Kageyama when confronted with the reality of stepping on a non-green square or intruding on Kageyama’s personal space.

Whenever Kageyama and Hinata paid a visit to the mall, the aggressive mall kiosk sellers must’ve felt like they were on break rather than working, Kageyama thought, because Hinata always approached _them_.

Hinata also accepted every single free thing handed out to them because it was free, which, as he explained to Kageyama, was in fact, reason enough. Kageyama wasn’t sure he could agree (“Kageyama, smell this perfume! Doesn’t it smell good?” “As good as you after practice.” “Heeey >:O”).

But Kageyama usually kept a good eye on Hinata, and they walked side-by-side. Relatively peacefully. The occasional rock-paper-scissors battle. He’d been roped into too many trials and sales pitches not to. Well, unless Hinata ran off before he could grab him by the arm. He would hear his name, and he didn’t even want to bother looking up. Like now.

“Kageyama!” He tried to fix his eyes straight ahead and not react to the voice that seemed like it was operating on a different frequency, one he was so fine-tuned to, he couldn’t ignore it.

“Heyyy Kageyama, Kageyama. Look at me. Come on, look up. Seriously Kageyama, I’m being serious this time.” Kageyama looked up, which was his first mistake.

Hinata posed by an advertisement featuring a male model. The model sported a chiseled jawline, face grimacing and broody, all texture and lines and muscle, with monochrome waves splashing in the background.

“I nailed it, right? Even you can’t argue with that because I know you’re stupid, but you’re not that stupid and even you can see that we look super the same. Well maybe not...” Hinata thought about that. “Which one of us is hotter?”

At first the question didn’t really register in Kageyama’s mind, because he didn’t know. How was he supposed to know?

Hinata was probably all right, he decided. That model was pretty intense. Thinking about something too hard like that was a waste of time. And probably not good for your health, he considered. It was a degree of moron he couldn’t become. Hinata bounced forward.

Kageyama didn’t know how to react in that moment, Hinata’s pose and behavior had been a little funny, but mostly stupid, so he whacked him on the head. “Stop that. Think before you say dumb stuff.”

“I could say the same for you.” Hinata started to pout. He grabbed Hinata’s arm. Maybe he hit him a little too hard.

“Come on, dumbass. I’m hungry.”

“Ooh, me too!” Hinata smiled at that. “Treat me!”

“Don’t get your hopes up.”

Hinata grinned at him and broke into a jog. Pulled from his thoughts, Kageyama’s competitive spirit kicked in and he raced Hinata all the way to the candy machines where they began twisting the knobs and flipping open all the slots.

He thought he was pretty patient because Hinata really did check each and every machine and sometimes none of them had free candy. With all that time, he could have just put in a quarter.

It wasn’t like he’d actually buy Hinata any. He had, once or twice, because Hinata was standing there with a puppy face and it was impossible to say no to that because that was like kicking a puppy. Kageyama wasn’t a puppy-kicker. Before he knew it, he’d shove a quarter in the machine saying, “shut up ok, I just don’t want a pocket full of change.”

“There’s something in this one!” Hinata said. Kageyama ran up to Hinata’s machine and pushed him over.

“Hey, don’t be like that. I got this one. Fair and square, fair and square.” Hinata drew out the words long and put his hand in Kageyama’s face. He slapped it.

Hinata didn’t retaliate. Kageyama thought it was mostly because he was so happy with himself for finding the only machine with candy. He didn’t do anything either. He decided that attaining that level of stupid when you smiled was probably punishment enough. Though once they sat down, Hinata must’ve realized that Kageyama really, actually was hungry and wanted some, too.

“Ok, you’re mostly a major jackass, but you’re a little good, like just a little.” He crossed his arms, frowning. “So here, you can have some.”

When Kageyama accepted the candy from him he remembered that before he never did anything like this with someone, like eating candy on a mall bench or passing a volleyball under the trees in the park. Now he found that someone in Hinata.

The thing about Hinata was that he was what his mom called “sharing and caring”. Something people like Hinata were, like kittens and puppies and sunshine, and something that some people weren’t, like Kageyama.

And even when Hinata really, really, maybe, Kageyama was probably sure, wanted a meat bun to himself, he would take it, rip it in half, and give one half to Kageyama. That was sharing and caring. Maybe even if he said after, “Hey it’s a little uneven, let me have a bite of yours, Kageyama.”

They were both enjoying Hinata’s bounty, the free candy he got from the machine, when Kageyama decided to ask something.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Do that.”

“Do what like what?”

“Like that!

“Like what, Kageyama, give me a little more to go off of here?!”

“Splitting the candy!” Kageyama said, “Like all that sharing and giving me stuff and letting me win sometimes.”

“I never let you win!” Hinata looked off to the side. “Well maybe sometimes…”

He caught a glimpse of Kageyama’s face and he started waving his hands. “Like if you look like you’re in a bad mood or having a hard day or something, only then!” He puffed out his cheeks.

Kageyama thought this was Hinata’s defense mechanism, like a puffing fish. He felt like he saw that on a documentary somewhere, but he couldn’t quite remember it. He was vaguely aware that he was frowning trying to think of this fish.

“Only then! Kageyama?” Hinata tipped his head. “Oi Kageyama!” He waved his hand in front of his face. It was hard to think of the puffer fish when he did that. “If you think that hard your brain’s gonna break.” He waved his hands some more. “Like plooosh, ooh like that one video game––”

Kageyama grabbed his wrist and Hinata squeaked. Kageyama didn’t know what he was going to do so he just put it down in between them. He looked away, the nervous feeling he had a couple nights before coming back.

“The mall’s always cold,” he grumbled.

“That’s because it’s air conditioned.”

“I know that stupid!”

He realized Hinata didn’t really answer his question. It still didn’t make sense to him, Hinata always sharing stuff. It didn’t make sense at all. He should eat the whole meat bun or all the candy, if he wanted to.

But when he thought about it, how he felt after he put a quarter into the candy machine for Hinata (only because Hinata was being particularly annoying.) How he felt when it happened to be Hinata’s favorite candy and seeing Hinata’s smile. When Hinata squirmed with a little happiness, almost like it was too hard for him to keep his emotions contained in that small body of his, and they just burst out all over his face.

It wasn’t too confusing to grasp.

That was it. Maybe this is what was causing this uneasiness he’d been feeling all day. Everyone confused Kageyama, unless it was volleyball, which topped Kageyama’s Things That Aren’t Confusing List. And his mom, she was probably a good candidate for the list as well. He couldn’t name anything she did that was confusing.

They had just spent so much time together that he could understand what she told him.

“Or she’s just come to understand how dumb you are,” Hinata laughed. Kageyama glared at him, realizing he said that aloud. “Naturally I realized it right away of course–”

Kageyama elbowed him.

And even though Hinata was bothering him right now. Even though he was such an annoying pain in the ass and a complete idiot and Kageyama didn’t really understand at all how he got stuck with him, he knew he was the other person in his life who he could understand (volleyball couldn’t really count as a person, Kageyama reasoned, which was also why it topped the list.)

He was the opposite of something like school, which Kageyama didn’t understand at all, which was kind of his fault, he guessed, it dwarfed by his dedication to volleyball. But that was more than pretty ok, in Kageyama’s opinion.

His mom said he’d tested so well when he was younger, and he could do really good in school if he just applied himself. But every time Kageyama looked at a book, he felt a little sick and he knew the only cure was volleyball and that he’d rather be playing volleyball because school was confusing and volleyball wasn’t. And also that volleyball was fun and school wasn’t.

The great thing about Hinata was that, even though he could be confusing, his confusing was a whole lot less confusing than other people’s. Hinata was one of those people that grabbed your attention and forced you to notice him, again, unlike school.

And probably the thing that made Hinata the most understandable to Kageyama was that Hinata matched him in everything. When Kageyama started to run, Hinata was there racing beside him. When Hinata wanted to have a food eating contest, Kageyama was surprised he didn’t come up with the idea first. He matched him in everything, but most of all in volleyball.

Even if silly arguments and competitions and him needing to remind Hinata that he was completely stupid filled a lot of the time they spent together because it was also volleyball and company and laughs and also sometimes this, what they did now.

Of course he’d feel this way, this nervousness, doing all these exciting things with someone he actually understood. He’d never had someone this close to him before, and it was interesting and a little fun and maybe he didn’t want to mess it up or something.

Relieved he figured out the source of his odd nerves, he felt himself relax a bit.

“You know you’re not so scary when you’re like this.” Hinata leaned into Kageyama. Usually he’d push Hinata off his arm (“Don’t put all your weight on me!”). But his hair was soft and he felt warm. Then it was too warm. There was a reason why he didn’t do this, aside from the fact that whenever they did what Hinata wanted, they got in trouble. So Kageyama stood up and Hinata fell over.

Hinata looked up at him like he did when he actually understood the homework, surprised. Then like he realized he didn’t actually understand it at all, as usual, just thought he did. Right now, however, he only looked like the first part.

“Come on, let’s go to the food court, I’m actually hungry.”

“The only other court I like to be on.” Hinata grinned. Kageyama rolled his eyes. Hinata poked him in the side, laughing.

Their tradition was to walk around and collect a socially appropriate amount of samples, which was mostly him remembering his mom’s reminder to take a second to think about something before he did it.

She said Kageyama was pretty reactive, which maybe meant he should have more self-restraint, but he wasn’t too sure he agreed because Kageyama didn’t notice anything was wrong in that area in the first place. That probably meant that they were following that rule pretty well. It seemed to him that they were at least, he was thinking about it, wasn’t he?

On their fifth lap around the mall cafeteria, samples guy was starting to look a bit tired of them.

“It’s because of your stupid face! It’s so weird and angry!” Hinata said.

“Shut up!”

The old lady handing out the other samples, sadly confirmed what they both knew to be true.

“Boys, one sample each.”

Reluctantly they decided that they’d probably gotten their money’s worth from samples guy and samples lady, and that it was a good time to order some food.

“Hmm… Let’s go with McDonald’s…” Hinata said.

Kageyama didn’t object. He was hungry and there were some things from McDonald’s he wouldn’t mind ordering right now. They were second from the front in line when Hinata tugged on his sleeve, “Wait Kageyama, not McDonald’s, we got McDonald’s last time.”

Kageyama shook his head. “We got Chinese last time.”

“No, we didn’t!” Hinata looked like he was thinking. “Oh. Well I guess it was McDonald’s the time before last time. I just don’t feel like McDonald’s right now.”

“Ok.” Kageyama knew he was wrong again, because the time before last time they had eaten Italian, not McDonald’s, but he didn’t want to spare the time to correct him because he was already taking forever.

“McDonald’s, Hawaiian Pancake Factory, udon, Chinese… Ugh...” The look on Hinata’s face was… intense, which was probably a look for the monochrome sea guy on the ad and maybe also Kageyama, but definitely not Hinata.

Kageyama felt like grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, as if Kageyama was playing a board game and it was his turn to roll the dice.

Once rolled, it could be a three or a five, whatever, but there was always an outcome, a decision. Was it impossible not to have a decision? When you roll a dice, there’s always an outcome, right? Maybe, if you stopped in middle of the game and quit, which he felt like doing sometimes when Hinata was going to win.

What? Kageyama shook his head. Didn’t Hinata just say he didn’t want McDonalds? All of them were good options and Kageyama didn’t care which one they picked. He did care that Hinata was taking so long to decide.

“Come on, pick already.”

Kageyama wouldn’t be so annoyed if Hinata hadn’t thrown a fit about being the one to choose this time, because “Kageyama, you always get to decide, it’s unfair!” Usually a person so gung-ho about picking already had a choice in mind.

“Just.” Hinata put his hand on his chin. “Give me a second to think.”

“You’ve already thought,” he said, “For a long time.”

“Or a hint, give me a hint.”

“It’s picking a place to get food, there are no hints!”

“Hey, don’t shout in my ear.” Hinata frowned, rubbing the side of his head.

It was true, Kageyama had a tendency to let his voice rise, but he had a feeling that this was something else. Like Hinata just realized Kageyama had a point and didn’t want to admit it, and that was the reason he was being all whiny.

Unfortunately, to Kageyama’s dismay, Hinata’s indecisiveness didn’t end there. Which was strange considering Hinata usually didn’t think hard about anything, which was probably why he sucked at school and sometimes volleyball.

When they finally decided (meaning Hinata finally decided), they joined the line for McDonald’s again.

Kageyama silently mind-begged Hinata to order because he still couldn’t decide what he wanted even though they’d ordered food from here on at least four different occasions. And crunchy-face lady was glaring with her crunchy face super hard at them. Finally his mind-begging went through and crunchy-face lady’s face became a little less crunchy.

“She reminds me of you, Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama tried to smack him, but Hinata had already started running away and Kageyama couldn’t run because, well, he had a tray in his hands, and the last time something like this happened, he had dropped his tray on a small child.

Not only had Kageyama dropped $12.97 worth of burritos with special sides, he had accidentally triggered the loudest pterodactyl wail-screech he had ever heard. Then the child started to cry.

“At your face!” Hinata had added to the story they told to the Karasuno team, which was not only completely untrue, but also probably qualified as complete slander.

He didn’t really know what that word meant and he kind of felt sick thinking of saying it. It brushed up against something school-like and anything of the sort clouding his mind needed to be immediately cleansed with volleyball.

The mother of the child chewed out Kageyama, Kageyama of all people, when it was Hinata who had gotten him into that whole mess because he was annoying and Kageyama, as the only source of reason in his life, had to hit him.

Worst of all, he had to pay for Hinata a second time because they were still hungry and he couldn’t allow Hinata to respect the five-second rule, a rule that Kageyama usually thought wasn’t too bad, at least when it came to Hinata, but their burritos met their demise on the dirty mall floor. The dirty mall floor was where people like Hinata threw up.

“D’aww, Kageyama, I’m glad you think of me as someone special enough to realize money’s only an object.” Hinata had wiped away a fake tear. Kageyama’s desire to shove him down a flight of stairs increased.

And that was why Kageyama couldn’t run with a tray.

“Why did I have to pay this time, I paid last time!”

“Well your face made it so we couldn’t get any more samples.”

“I can’t help that!” Kageyama thought about it. Was his face really that scary? So scary that samples guy and samples lady would recognize it over Hinata’s totally obnoxious hair?

The most annoying thing was that Hinata knew that Kageyama didn’t really think he was that annoying, the key word here being “that”. Kageyama was annoyed, but not that annoyed, if that was understandable. It was probably because if Hinata really, actually annoyed him he just wouldn’t hang out with him, so Hinata knew that Kageyama tolerated his behavior. Kageyama guessed it was mutual. He knew that what normally drove off any reasonable human being didn’t faze Hinata because Hinata was anything but reasonable.

“So, what are you doing this weekend?” Hinata sipped his soda. They sat down at a booth against a planter of sparsely watered flowers. At least with his plant knowledge, he thought so. Flowers weren’t usually brown and stiff and wilty? Kageyama felt something hit his leg under the table.

“Stop shaking the table!” He looked down and realized Hinata was kicking his legs underneath the table and that he had just kicked his leg. An under-the-table leg war ensued.

Really, he just didn’t know what to say to that question. He never knew what to say, but Hinata seemed to, so he just relied on him. Well, he really wasn’t relying on Hinata, he didn’t rely on anyone, he just didn’t feel like doing it himself, was all.

“Why’s your face so scary, jeez?” He thought about Hinata’s question again, but nothing good was really coming into his head. “Hey, listen to me, Kageyama, I just called your stupid face scary, why aren’t you saying anything?”

What was he doing this weekend? Oh yeah, his mom said that his aunt was coming over, it was the whole reason their plans moved to today, but how would he say something like that? Just, his aunt was coming over, did he really need to say that, who cares about that? He guessed maybe Hinata did, maybe he could say that.

Jeez, why couldn’t it be a normal weekend then he could just say something like, “You already know,” because they’d be hanging out together, or “volleyball,” because honestly if he wasn’t wasting time with Hinata, he was just doing volleyball.

“It’s not rocket science, Kageyama,” Hinata said.

Kageyama finally looked up. “How am I supposed to know, dumbass?”

Hinata groaned at this response.

“You look like you’re in pain thinking that hard.” Kageyama kicked him, but Hinata kept going, so he settled for a strong glare. “Like you’re thinking of a lot of different things you could say, then you actually say something and it’s like you pick the worst one.”

Kageyama kicked him extra hard this time.

“Ouch Kageyama!” Hinata bent down to rub his shin. “You know I’m just teasing you, think of it as part of your charm.”

Under all the teasing, Hinata was complimenting him, which he hated because… He didn’t know… It added to that weird feeling he felt earlier. He was, however, on high alert. It was moments like these when he knew something was up. When Hinata bent down to rub his shin, Kageyama bent down, too.

Hinata lifted his head, and when Kageyama went to lift his head, too, he banged it on the table. He swore and while he rubbed his head, Hinata snatched one of Kageyama’s fries. He already lost the first battle, but they were seldom in isolation. Battles like these came in sets, and he couldn’t lose both.

Before Hinata could say something stupid like, “Haha sucker! That’s karma for ya!”, Kageyama filled the silence with: “Uh, my aunt’s coming over.”

Which his mom told him not to do because, “Tobio, you can’t just say what you’re thinking with no context or explanation,” but he knew Hinata was used to it, and perhaps understood what Kageyama was thinking anyway.

They were like that. He’d spent so much of his time annoyed by idiot Hinata, there had to be some benefits.

Then, the second part of his defense, he hovered his hand over his fries. He was still defending them because he understood that Hinata was absolutely relentless, because he was a complete monster, just like Hinata understood that Kageyama would randomly say what he was currently thinking. Plus they were curry fries.

“Share, Tobio.” His mom’s voice echoed in his head. He knew she wasn’t there, but whenever he thought of doing something that he maybe shouldn’t do (which was often), like shove Hinata off the couch, he thought about what his mom would think if she was there and that was probably why he always thought of her.

I can’t, mom, they’re curry fries, he thought desperately. If Hinata thought his face looked pained before, right here was a face that knew pain.

They were a special at McDonald’s. That meant they weren’t always there. They were special. So special, in fact, he should eat them all himself. It even said on McDonald’s nutrition facts posted on their wall, 1 serving.

He understood that well. Kageyama’s problem was that other people didn’t, namely a red-headed, loud boy sitting right across from him.

“Come on I get one, you kicked me really hard.” Hinata whined. Curry fries, Kageyama thought, shaking his head.

Hinata grabbed for a fry anyway and Kageyama grabbed at Hinata’s fingers to snatch back his fry. The results, to say the least, weren’t exactly what he had hoped for. Now his sleeve was dipped in his ketchup, and the fry was on the ground. Even though he didn’t want to share his curry fries with Hinata, most days he’d rather have Hinata have it than the floor have it.

After all, the worst kind of curry fry was the kind on the floor. Actually, the floor wasn’t that bad, he wouldn’t eat off of it, but he’d let Hinata, however, this was the mall floor. Hinata looked a bit sulky. He knew Kageyama’s mall floor rules.

Kageyama guessed it wasn’t that nice of a thing to do, not sharing his fries or protecting Hinata’s health, or maybe both. Hinata reached for another fry, and Kageyama didn’t stop him this time.

Now Hinata was laughing which was kind of creeping him out.

“Well, if you don’t know what you’re doing this weekend, I’ll tell you my plans. I promised to jump rope with Natsu, so that’ll be fun. Ooh and my mom’s making steak on Saturday. It’s really good. Sooo good.”

Hinata twisted a fry in the ketchup that Kageyama’s sleeve didn’t touch. Or the one he thought Kageyama’s sleeve didn’t touch. He had a feeling Hinata confused the two ketchup cups.

“Remember you came over that one time and had some? Oh yeah, you were smiling, too, wasn’t it really good?”

“I get it, it’s good,” he snapped.

“Jeez, you’re so moody today.” Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Like more than usual. Is something the matter? Are you mad about the fries?”

“Huh?”

Hinata laughed. “See you are weird today.”

It wasn’t that he was feeling moody, it was just he had a weird feeling in his stomach. It was a pretty normal afternoon, but he just felt uncomfortable. He didn’t quite know when this uneasiness started. Maybe it’d been weeks or months, it’d surface occasionally. This unsettled feeling he didn’t have a name for.

“So does your aunt visit often?”

“Not really,” he said, “But my mom talks with her on the phone a lot.”

“That’s nice! I think I’d call Natsu a lot if we lived far away from each other,” he said, “My aunt’s really fun and whenever she comes over we play video games and jump on the bed. And you know I can’t do those things when my mom’s around!”

He felt relieved when Hinata took what he said and went with it. It just seemed to pour naturally out of Hinata, and for him it didn’t. Kageyama sucked at stuff like that. He thought a lot about what he was going to say, but when it’s time for words to come out, it got all messed up.

He looked at Hinata, really looked at him now, warm, spirited eyes, unruly hair, in color and its loudness, always moving, gesturing excitedly about whatever’s on his mind.

It wasn’t strange, he’d looked at guys before because he was competitive, stupidly competitive, like Hinata, except Hinata probably didn’t size up any guys. It was just because it was volleyball, it was the environment, he had to look at the other guys because what else would he look at? And when he looked at Hinata it was all part of that, too.

The sky was getting dark, which didn’t mean much of anything to Hinata and Kageyama. Their parents already resigned themselves to the fact that they would get carried away with volleyball and come home late.

But the samples guy had went away for the night, and well, that pretty much meant it was time to go home.

They dumped their trash away and set the tray on the top of the red stack.

“Ooh it’s kinda spooky when it’s dark like this,” Hinata said. Kageyama wanted to tell him to knock it off, but when he looked like that, looking up at Kageyama, just a little scared, he wanted to make it go away.

He took his hand out of his pocket. Hinata looked down and slipped his hand into his, looking up at Kageyama’s face as if he was checking to see if it was safe.

Seemingly satisfied, the scared look gone from his face, Hinata swung their hands in between them.

On their way home some frogs hopped across their path, and of course, Hinata took note of them, quietly, but loudly since it was Hinata.

“Look! There’s babies!”

“There’s no such thing as a baby frog, you idiot!”

“Yeah there is, you just saw them. Weren’t they so cute?”

The night stole away Hinata’s short comments, as if it had a pillowcase to store all the evening noises.

It wasn’t until they arrived at Kageyama’s doorstep that he remembered he was still holding Hinata’s hand. When he shook his hand off, Hinata pouted.

Kageyama reached into his pocket. Not there? Oh, other pocket, he thought. He reached into his left pocket. Worry ran its long fingers down his neck.

The sulky look dropped from Hinata’s face. “Is there something wrong?”

Kageyama glanced through the window. Sure enough, the whole house was dark. His mom wasn’t back from picking up his aunt yet. He remembered how earlier his mom set the key on the counter, told him that she was setting it there, reminding him not to forget it. He couldn’t have forgotten? That was like Hinata, but not like him.

That was right, Hinata. He texted him that stupid cat meme and got him distracted.

A breeze ruffled Hinata’s clothing and he shivered. “Why don’t we go inside, it’s a little cold out here?”

Kageyama looked at him blankly. He looked at Kageyama, then at his turned-out pockets, before realization crossed over his face.

“You forgot your key!?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama said, “I wouldn’t have forgotten it if you hadn’t started texting me this morning when I was supposed to remember!”

“How is that my fault?”

Kageyama opened his mouth to respond, but Hinata tugged on his sleeve.

“Come on, I’ll wait with you, idiot, let's sit down.” He looked tired and Kageyama felt a bit guilty for yelling at him. It wasn’t like he was the one who forgot the key.

They sat down on the bench on his front porch. He should’ve told Hinata that his mom might be a long time, but he had a feeling that Hinata already knew, and perhaps didn’t care.

Kageyama didn’t know how long it had been when he heard the voices of his mom and aunt coming up the steps.

“Here, give me your other suitcase, you’re not going to be able to get them both through the door.” He heard the jingling of keys.

“Aww, they’re so cute, snuggled up like that.” His aunt’s voice said, “I knew Tobio was a big cuddle bug at heart!”

“He must’ve forgotten his key. I remind him and remind him. And now he’s roped poor Hinata into it, Hinata lives so far away, too!”

“Come on, get up, you two, put all that training to use and help your mom with some of these bags!”

Kageyama rubbed his eyes and yawned. He felt a bit uncomfortable. His neck felt like it had a kink in it, and he was hot, too hot, probably from wearing his sweatshirt and having Hinata pressed up against him like this. It took him a moment to get out of his sleepy grogginess, but he soon became aware of the situation.

He became aware that they both fell asleep on the bench waiting for his mom to return.

And that Hinata’s head was pillowed in his lap, stirring slightly, having been awakened by the voices of Kageyama’s aunt and mom. But that was far from the worst realization.

He felt his cheeks start to heat up. He knew he was a bit of sensitive person, that was why he didn’t like people touching him. He also knew, that right then, in that moment, his pants were very tight and his face was very red.

Maybe it was just a little, barely noticeable reaction, he hoped.

Sometimes that happened. He was a teenage boy, and he could carry on with his life.

He realized grimly, that that was not the case, because he completely, undeniably had a humiliating boner, in front of his mom, aunt, and Hinata, who seemed peacefully oblivious, head still in Kageyama’s lap, probably having peaceful thoughts about peaceful things, things that didn’t include lying on his best friend’s very hard dick.

Kageyama jumped up, sending the hanging bench swinging back and tumbling Hinata to the ground, who looked up in protest.

He willed his legs to move, which felt like two columns drilled deep into the earth. Probably not the best thought when something rigid and column-like was going on down below.

His mom and his aunt stared at him and Hinata stared, too, from the floor.

“Uh.” He managed, before dashing into the house and slamming the door, not before tripping over a suitcase on the way.

He slammed his bedroom door. A poster fell off his wall and onto the ground. Kageyama shoved his face into his pillow.

Everything had felt normal up until that point, his recent normal at least, things were like they always were, and maybe that was the worst thing.

He hoped he smothered himself and never woke up so he didn’t have to face the mortifying situation he, well not him, his body put him in. He didn’t know how he was going to solve this.

And he wasn’t only talking about the problem between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> love these dorks<3
> 
> THANKS SO, SO MUCH FOR READING!!! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! if you're curious as to where this is going, hang around if you want plot, smut, and fluff. Triple threat:)))
> 
> Next we'll see how Kageyama reacts and then we meet his aunt (for real) dun, dun, dunnnnnnn. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts or some constructive criticism, feel free to leave them for me. Always open to feedback! 
> 
> Scarlet:D


End file.
